Valentine
by RosePetalsJar
Summary: What if...Tara ended up going on her date with Oliver after all. Different ending to Tuesday's episode. Please review. First fiction in a while!
1. First Date

**Alternative ending to Tuesday's episode, when Tara ends up going on her date with Oliver.**

**I'm not really sure about this (or Tara to be honest), so please tell me what you think of it! And I'm sorry for any mistakes :) Please comment if you like them as a couple/want me to carry on.**

**I don't own Holby City. **

* * *

Tara looked wistfully as Oliver got his bag to leave, undecided whether to follow him or not. She heard the doors of the ward swing close, as he left. Jac told her to hurry up if she wanted her to oversee her project, so she followed the ginger into her office, deciding that her project was more important. "So , can you explain what your project is, and whether it's worth my valuable time or not?" she said, as she sat down in her office chair.

"Um, yes, sure. Well you already know the basic...". Jac's phone beeped. She pulled out her pocket and read the screen. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you there, Labrador. Although this sounds dreadfully interesting, the man at the top wants me in his office. We will have to reschedule for tomorrow evening," she said abruptly. Tara's face broke into a grin: she'd still be able to make her date with Ollie. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Jac," she said unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. As the consultant went to open the door, she said "It's Miss Naylor to you, Dr. Lo,".

* * *

Oliver Valentine sighed, and looked at Holby City hospital. Where was she? She wasn't going to stand him up again, was she? He really didn't get her. Just when he'd given up and got up to go, he heard his name being called. Turning round, he saw Tara striding quickly towards him. "Hey!" she said as she caught up next to him. He smiled down at her. "What?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Nothing," he paused. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming,". She swallowed before replying. "Um, yeah, I'm sorry... Got caught up by Jac,".

* * *

They arrived at a bar, near the hospital. Eddi was already in there (along with several other nurses). She greeted them as they entered. Oliver looked round. He gestured for Tara to go sit down at a table, and went over to the bar to buy some drinks. "So, you two a couple now?" Eddi asked. Oliver shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure…". He turned to face her. "What about you? Heard anything more from ?". Eddi scowled at him. "God! Why don't people get that I'm over Luc; I've spent all day trying to convince Sacha that I am…" she sighed, as she picked up her coat and said goodbye. He took the drinks over to where Tara was sitting…

"There you go," he said, placing two drinks down on the table.

"Is it alcholic?" she asked.

"Course. Why, don't you drink?". She shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just, I…" she faltered. She bit her tongue. In some ways, she wished she could just be honest about her condition. But she didn't want pity: she wanted medical success and to be able to be the surgeon she knew she could be. She didn't just want to be a slave to her tumour. "Do you want something else?" he asked. She shook her head again. He took a sip of his drink. "So…where do you come from?" he asked, eager to break the awkward silence. However, the conversation soon flowed to the hospital gossip: when Mo would be back, why everybody could tell Eddi wasn't over Luc and Jac being embarrassed about delivering the baby and then about their own lives. When Tara told Oliver about how she'd broken her wrist when she was younger by falling of a rocking horse, he burst out laughing – spitting his drink over the table. They were both soon in hysterics. As the bar became more full, however, they decided to call it a night, as they both had fairly early shifts the next day.

Tara stepped out of the pub, into the cool evening air. "Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it," she smiled, turning to Oliver.

"Yeah, me too," he replied honestly. It had been a long time he'd been on a _proper_ date. She let him place his arm over her shoulder as they walked back to the car park, and snuggled closer to him. "So, can I call you my boyfriend now?". Oliver turned to face her – and this time it was him who kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers, as she placed her arms round his neck. Tara stepped back for a second – "I'll take that as a yes," she replied gleefully.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hope it was okay!**

**Please review :) **


	2. Blood on my hands

**Chapter 2! I thought I'd mention some Olympics in here, so sorry if it's a bit cheesy.**

**Thanks to everybody who has read it so far, and especially thank you to Fran27298 and Gotta Love The Naylor (so please check out the stories)! :)**

* * *

Tara went into work the following day, looking even more happy than usual. She was looking forward to seeing Oliver again. "What are you so happy about? You look like the cat who got the cream," Jac asked her.

"Just...everything!" she exclaimed. Jac looked at her in disgust: why did she get landed with the most annoying ones?

"Well, I'm sorry for our meeting being cut short last night. I haven't got any surgery today, so meet me in my office in 15 minutes," Jac said. Immediately after she disappeared, Elliot Hope and Oliver appeared on the ward. "Good morning, Dr. Lo!" Elliot said exuberantly, holding a doughnut in his right hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Morning, Mr Hope. Hi, Oliver" she grinned back. Elliot put down his refreshments, and began looking for some paperwork on the cluttered nurses desk. "Um, excuse me, Tara, can I speak to you please?" Oliver asked politely. She nodded, and followed him round the nurses desk. Although Mr. Hope was getting on a bit, he still had impeccable hearing. Shuffling slightly to his left, so he could hear their conversation better, he pretended to be engrossed in an article about a revolutionary piece of heart transfer equipment.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tara asked quietly.

"I just think that, for the meanwhile, we shouldn't tell anybody about...us. That we're together. Just to begin with," he said discreetly. Tara looked up at him, and then nodded.

"I...suppose so," she added, in a hushed voice. With a great big smile on his face, Elliot found the paperwork, and bumbled off to his office. Closing the door behind him, he grinned at Jac. She sighed. "You'll never guess what, Jac!" he chuckled, sitting down behind his desk.

"Do I really want to know? Go on then..." she replied.

"It turns out our Oliver and Tara, are a couple!".

"Seriously! Couldn't he have picked a less annoying pet?!" she ran her hand through her hair. She had a bit of soft spot for Ollie: just a tiny _tiny_ soft spot. It was Elliot's turn to sigh. "Promise not to tell anyone, though Jac? They didn't want anyone knowing,".

Fat chance of that, Jac thought, as she texted Johnny the latest Darwin gossip.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tara emerged from the consultant's office. Despite hoping for a quick approval of the project, Jac had simply pointed to where she wanted it, browsed the first page and said "interesting". She rested against the wall, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, Oliver rushed over and knocked on the door of the office. "What is it?" she asked.

"RTA. Coach crash. Incoming ten minutes!" he exclaimed, as he opened the door. Jac rushed out, followed by Elliot. "How many she asked?".

"They didn't say. But get this, it's the French athletic Olympic team," he replied.

Oliver and Jac were in theatre together, operating on the driver of the coach. It was a simple enough procedure, and apparently the driver was the worst hit. The athletes were recovering in a different ward, and one of the athlete's trainers was in theatre with Elliot. "So Valentine, you and Tara together?" she asked.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, concentrating on avoiding a bleed.

"Scalpel," she paused, "You didn't think that I would notice?".

"Eagle-eye Naylor isn't a nickname that has been used before. Okay, I'll admit it, Tara and I are together,". Jac snorted. "What?" Oliver asked.

"You don't actually think it's going to last, do you? Here name is Lo. You've hit a _low_ point in your life... I thought you would've learnt your lesson by now: relationships at work, don't work!".

"Well, you'd know that better than anyone, wouldn't you?" he replied, quietly.

"Just keep quiet and finish the stitching," she stepped back from the table, "Okay, good job everyone,".

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other theatre, Tara was watching Elliot perform a procedure. He stepped back from the table and pinched his brow with one hand. "Elliot, what's wrong?" Tara asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, just...give me a second..." he patted his chest, "I need...you...to hold this, a second... don't let it bleed out," he said, whilst getting his pager. Tara hurried over, and took over from Elliot. "What do I do?" she buzzed.

"Just keep holding it...Jac's on her way," he replied. Then the heart machine went off.

"He's got a bleed!".

"I thought...I told...you to hold on to it?!".

"I have, I don't know where the bleed is coming from!" she replied. One of the nurses located the bleed and showed her where it was, and gave her another clamp. Tara put her hand into the sticky pool of blood - she found where the bleed was and clamped it. But he needed to be resuscitated. Elliot seemed to have recovered, and got back to the table. He charged the paddles and "CLEAR!". Nothing. So they repeated it. Again and again. Until he gave up. "Time of death - 11:22,". Tara took a step back; speechless. It was her fault! She ran out of the theatre, just as Jac entered.

Tara sat in the locker room, hugging her knees. It felt so bad. Then she heard someone behind her. "Hey," he paused. "Elliot is looking for you, by the way. He says it wasn't your fault. That if it was anybody's it was his, and the man had an underlying condition, which meant his blood leaked easily. There was nothing you could've done,". Tara turned to look at his blue eyes.

"I went to medical school, for five years, but I didn't know what to do! I just froze and...". She glanced down at the floor and sighed.

"In a medical career, things don't always go the way you wish, you'll be unlucky. People die and you can't save everybody, Tara, however much you want to," Oliver whispered sadly. He put his arm round her and let her lean her head against him. She didn't know how long they sat until his pager went off. It could of been minutes; it could've been hours. He got up to leave, "I'm needed on the ward. See you later,". Tara stood up abruptly, and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait! Ollie. Wait...I need to tell you...something,".

* * *

**Hope it was okay and please review! :) **

**PS. If anybody has got any ideas for a better title that 'What If' it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you :D**


	3. Pizza

**Thanks to all of you to have reviewed - they make me smile! :)**

* * *

She gulped. "I've got a...Um, I've got..." she stuttered. Could she really do it? Tara ran her tongue over her lips, and tried again. But no sounds came out of her mouth.

"Is it alright if we talk about this later? I need to get back to work," he asked gently. She nodded. As he closed the door, she let out a deep breath. Would she really be able to do it?

Later on, Oliver went over to the nurses' desk, where Tara was working. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?". She didn't look up from the file, eager to avoid his eyes.

"It...doesn't matter," she replied.

"Do you want to go out tonight? We could go to the cinema...". She lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry, I can't come tonight," she paused. "Tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow is fine with me," he smiled.

"Great," she grinned, returning his smile.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"I'm absolutely normal," she said, as she got in the scanner. And it was true, she thought. Her research project, spending time with Ollie and some interesting patients, had distracted her, and she'd never felt better! She still hadn't told Oliver about her...condition, but if her scans were clear, was there really any need to tell him? The scan finished, and Hansen walked into the room. "You'll be glad to know that there isn't any change," he said treating her with a rare smile. Tara nodded and left to get back changed into her work clothes, her hair bobbing along behind her.

* * *

Tara knocked on the door to Oliver's house. She didn't really know what to expect inside, all she knew was that he shared it with his sisters old flatmate. He opened the door, wearing some jeans with a black shirt. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she said, standing awkwardly outside. She wasn't sure if she was meant to just come in, or had to wait for him to invite her in.

"How was work today?" he asked, before ushering her in silently.

"Fine," she replied. He led her into the kitchen. The house looked slightly messy: a pile of post sat unopened on the bottom of the stairs, there was a muddy footprint in the hall way, and a pair of shoes in front of the kitchen door. But she liked it; it felt homely. Oliver gestured for her to sit down at the table in the kitchen, which had already been set. As he poured her a glass of coke, there was a small beep. Ollie went over to the oven, and took the meal out. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Tara asked, standing up to see what the matter was. "Oh," she said, as she spotted the crispy black top of...something. He looked round at her embarassed. "I'm sorry. It was looking amazing before you came..." he added. Tara let out a little snort. "Pizza?".

* * *

They sat together on the sofa, watching a film on the TV, whilst Ollie finished the last of the pizza. She glanced over at the clock on the wall and stretched. "I'd better be going home now. Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry my cooking skills weren't up to scratch!". She leant over and went to give him a quick peck on the cheek, but he moved at the last movement. Their lips touched. She put her hand on his neck, and sat back down, their lips still connected. He ran his hand down her back, and she responded with another kiss. He slowly removed her cardigan with his spare hand. He moved his lips away from hers, and down towards her neck, passion racing through his veins but still delicate. He stood up, and offered her his hand - she took it. He lead him up the stairs to his bedroom...

Tara looked at the clock on the bedside table: 02:34 am. She sighed. Looking over at Ollie's peaceful face, she carefully removed the duvet off her and quietly changed into her clothes. She crept out of the bedroom and downstairs. She found a pen and a post it note, and wrote a little message, before sticking it on the kitchen table. Tiptoeing through the hall, she reached the front door. However, she then heard the lock turning in the door. It was Ollie's flat mate. She froze. His flatmate opened the door and put her keys down on the windowsill and slipped off her heels. She reached for the light switch - and let out a little scream. "Who are you?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm Tara..." she whispered back.

"Tara. Ollie's girlfriend. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?" she asked, more relaxed now.

"I need to go. I...have a early shift," Tara lied. Lucy nodded, understandingly.

'I'll tell Oliver, shall I?" she smiled kindly. Tara nodded, and left out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	4. I need to tell you

**Thanks for reading so far, and for your reviews! There might be a few mistakes in here, because I'm tired, but I hope it's okay! Please tell me if there are :)**

* * *

Tara stood outside Holby City, looking up at the imposing building, wishing she could just go back home. What if Ollie was already there? What was he going to do when he saw her? And on top of it all, she had a headache - one of those which was just a constant dull throbbing in the background. Not very pleasant.

"Come on, St Trinian's. You can't stand there all day," Jac said, as she walked past her. Tara nodded, sighed, and then followed the ginger up to Darwin. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Jac's first patient of the day was an eleven-year old girl, who had collapsed at school, and had been identified with an irregular heartbeat. She'd been to see her GP before, complaining about chest pain, but no further action had been taken. All the symptoms led to heart disease. She walked over to the girl's bed. "Hello, Alice. My name is Dr. Naylor...".

"Whatever. I need to get back home, there's nothing wrong with me. So just let me go!" Alice interrupted. A young woman (sat next to her), told her to 'shut up', and turned to the doctor.

"Sorry 'bout her. She's just _rude_. But she is right, we need to get back as soon as possible, if there's nothing wrong with her, of course. I'm Nora, her sister," she said, and held out her hand to shake Jac's. Jac just stared at her.

"Well, Nora, would you mind telling your sister she has heart disease? So, she'll not be going anywhere at the moment. We need to get treatment sorted out. You'd better contact her parent's too," she replied. Nora and Alice both looked at her, disbelieving. Nora shook her head and Alice opened her mouth wide. Jac went over to the door, before adding "I'm very sorry,". She put her hand on the doorhandle, and opened it - to come face to face with Hansen.

"Very skilfully dealt with, Miss Naylor, if a bit insensitive,".

"Well, thank-you, it's better to tell them straight,". The tall man nodded.

"Quite," he paused, "I'd like to speak to you about Dr. Lo, if that's all right,".

"What about?" she asked. Just then, Tara came round the corner.

"Ah, there your are, we were just coming to find you," Hansen said seriously.

Tara threw an enquiring glance at Jac: her cold eyes were blank. "Unfortunately, the board have changed their conditions if you wish to continue working here. They insist that your mentor, Jac Naylor, should know about your unique situation," he announced. Jac narrowed her eyes at Tara; confused. The F1 nodded, letting him go ahead - she had no choice. "Tara has a benign tumour in her brain. She is being allowed to continue working here, however. Please respect that," Hansen lowered his voice, whilst looking down at the surgeon. Well, Jac had certainly not been expecting that! A brain tumour. Hansen left, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry Tara," Jac said sadly, attempting a kind smile. Tara nervously returned it.

"I'm guessing you haven't told Ollie, then?".

"I...tried! I just don't want him thinking..."she put her hands up by her face and then put them down by her side.

"I don't really care what's going on in that head of yours, and I won't treat you any differently for it, but Ollie deserves to know," she sighed.

"I know, I just, don't...know how...to tell him,".

"Well, you'd better figure it out. If you don't tell him by the end of the day, I will. He has been through a tough time lately, and I don't want to lose a good F2. Believe me, it will be better coming from you, but he deserves to know the truth. Keeping secrets never helps," Jac whispered.

* * *

Jac Naylor walked over to the Nurses' Desk, still a bit shocked. "Morning," Ollie said, interrupting her thoughts. "What were you two talking about?" he murmured as he tilted his head to where they'd been talking.

"Oh, nothing much," she lied.

"Did you say anything about me?" he asked tentatively. She turned to look at him, feeling sad that his happiness this morning, would be replaced with sadness by the end of the day. Nevertheless, she shook her head. "Come with me. I've got a patient for you to see,".

Oliver followed her to where Alice was. The young woman, Nora, was on her phone, having a hushed conversation. "So, yeah, I got heart disease, right? But you can't cure me. Nora looked it up. So why did you say you could?" she enquired angrily.

"I never said I could cure you. I _said, _we could start you on treatment, so you can live your life properly, okay?" Jac shouted, before leaving. She wasn't in the mood for difficult patients.

"Don't worry about her. Her bark's worse than her bite," Oliver said kindly to the girl, smiling. She was obviously confused and scared, having been diagnosed with a life-threatening illness, he thought. "We can't get rid of it, but we should be able to help you,".

The girl nodded. "So, when will I be able to go?" she asked.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. You will need to have some more scans,".

"But you don't understand. We...are going on holiday!".

"I can't make any exceptions," he said.

"Please?!" she exclaimed. He shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tara walking hurriedly along.

"Can you excuse me for a second please?".

He rushed out. "Tara?" Can we talk?" he pleaded. She looked over her shoulder, but didn't stop walking. "Tara, wait! I'm not angry," he whispered. Tara turned to look at him. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from inside her head. She winced and took a deep breath. "Are you alright?" Oliver asked, concerned. He looked down at her, but she avoided his gaze, her eyes full of tears. "I'm fine," she lied. Oliver narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. "There's something wrong. I can tell, Tara,".

"I'm fine, honestly," she smiled falsely.

"Why...why did you leave last night?".

"I needed to pick up my stuff for today,".

"In the middle of the night?!" he exclaimed. Some of the nurses looked over at them. Tara blushed.

"I didn't want it to awkward. I didn't know what you'd do..." she murmured. He wrapped both arms round her. "Relax. It's okay, I understand," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He stepped back, but she caught his hands. "I really like you, okay?" she said.

"I like you too," he smiled, puzzled. Tara nodded.

"Good,". She looked at him and took a step back. And then she collapsed.

"Tara! Tara, can you hear me?! "Oliver asked frantically, his smile gone. "Can we have a..."

"I'm...fine..." she stuttered. The ward seemed to be spinning around her, until someone's hands pulled her to her feet. She swayed, and held onto Ollie, whilst the world righted itself. Breath, she thought. In. Out.

"Tara?" a voice asked. Suddenly, Ollie's face popped in front of her, making her blink. "Are you really alright?" he asked. She gulped, and then nodded unsteadily. "Sit down in the staff room. I'll go ask Hansen if you can have the rest of the day off," he commanded.

"No!" she whimpered. "I'm fine!". She was truthfully feeling alright now, and she no longer had a headache, but Ollie wasn't' having any of it. He lead her over to a seat and went to find Hansen. Tara could feel everybody was looking at her. The centre of attention: for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

Ollie stood outside Hansen's office. He knocked at the door. There was no reply, so thinking it would be best to wait inside, he opened it. The office was fairly tidy, apart from the desk, which was covered in stacks of paper. One of those piles was made up of medical files. He looked round, just checking there was no-one there, and picked up the one on top. 'Tara Lo' he read. What was Tara's medical file doing here? Maybe, he was just sorting staff's files out? Yeah, probably... But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than that, so he opened it. There were brain scans. He squinted at them to see if there was anything. There couldn't be...He was just imagining it - surely, it couldn't be a tumour. He threw the scans on the desk, and scanned her medical description. He felt a wall of sadness rising up inside of him, mixed with anger. He kicked the desk hard, and watched as an ornament fell off and shattered into a million pieces. Oliver sat down slowly on the floor, letting a tear escape from his eye. Then the door opened...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review :)**


	5. Just Smile

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) I'd like to say an extra thank you to Trying to Understand, ladykeogh, randomer, Geograpper XD, holbylover, SwalesyAmberSwales, Book Junkie Forever and Starry skies up above, for their support :D**

* * *

Ollie sniffed and turned round to face the door. He was going to be in so much trouble, he thought. But it wasn't Hansen - instead a blonde smiling nurse greeted him. "Oh, Ollie! What are you doing in here? What's the matter?" Chantelle asked, stepping forward.

"I...I..." he stammered.

"Don't worry. My mum says being a doctor is the most stressful job in the world, and being a nurse is hard enough! " she exclaimed cheerfully. She sat down next to him on the floor. "Is this what's upset you?" Chantelle said, peering at the scattered medical scans. He shook his head, and gathered them up protectively into a pile, before putting them back in Tara's file. "Look, if you go find Hansen and tell him that a patient has gone missing, I'll clean this up, okay?".

"Thanks. It's just been a bad day," he sighed.

"It doesn't matter," she grinned. He weakly returned a smile. Ollie tucked the file under his arm, and went to the place he felt safest - the basement.

The dim light seemed to calm his mind, and the loneliness gave him an opportunity to think. He opened the file again. This time he read it properly, and thought about it. His pager went off; he ignored it.

* * *

Jac had been elsewhere when the drama with Tara had occurred, and came back to find Tara sitting down, doing nothing. "What are you up to? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Jac raised her eyebrow. Tara stood up, surprised.

"Yes...I was just...".

"Save it. Have you seen Ollie anywhere?" Jac asked. Tara twisted up her face, and pushed back her fringe. "He went to find Hansen...but he has been gone ages," she replied.

"Have you told him yet?" she hissed. Tara shook her head. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

Jac rushed over to the bed that was bleeping: it was Alice. "Cardiac arrest,".

Tara helped Jac save the little girl. Nora was panicking and had to be removed from the room. When they finally resuscitated her, Nora came rushing back. "Oh my god. What happened? Is she okay?" she gibbered.

"She went into cardiac arrest. But she'll be alright," Tara replied.

"Why today? We're meant to be moving to Spain tomorrow, but I suppose this has ruined it? How much longer does she need to stay here?" Nora groaned.

"I'm sorry. If you contact..."

"You don't understand! It needs to be tomorrow. Otherwise..." she shouted.

"What?" Jac enquired. Nora sighed.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Our job as doctor's is to help you. So just tell us. We won't tell anyone," Tara smiled.

'Otherwise...Mum will find out. I'm taking Alice with me to live in Spain. It's all legal. I'm over 18, I'll get a job and she can go to school. Better than staying here!" she murmured. Jac narrowed her eyes at Nora. "So you are abducting her, basically? Riding of into the sunset with your sister. What will your Mum do when she discover Alice has gone AWOL," she stated.

"She wouldn't have done anything. Hates the sight of us," Nora scowled. Jac shook her head. "I'm sorry Nora, she is not going anywhere!". The young woman sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Can you leave us alone for a second, please?" she asked.

* * *

Later on, after Ollie had composed himself, he headed of to Holby bar. Best to drown my sorrows, he thought. His shift would've finished by now anyway, and he didn't want to confront Tara yet. It was already swarming with people. He ordered a drink, and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round. It was Chantelle - again. "Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hi,".

"You didn't find Hansen, then?".

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot about that. I've just had a lot to think about," he looked down guiltily.

"Doesn't matter! We found the patient in the end," she beamed.

"Thank you. Let me get you a drink,". She nodded; still smiling. Whilst they waited, he pretended to listen to her talking about the new refferal system on AAU. Suddenly, she leant forward and kissed him. "Chantelle!" he exclaimed, pulling away from her.

"I thought...I thought you liked me! I thought that was why you brought me a drink. I read the signs wrong, didn't I?" she moaned.

"No! I mean, you're a great person, but, no... I bought you a drink to say thank you!" he shook his head. Then, out the corner of his eye, he saw Tara. "Oh, god," he cursed. She turned round, but passed Jac on the way out. "Well, I'll see you later," Chantelle said quietly. He nodded.

"Please don't tell me you've been in here all day, Valentine," Jac smirked.

"Does it really look that?" he sighed.

"I won't answer that question," she lowered her voice, "Has Tara told you?".

"No,"

"Right. Tara has got a...".

"Did she tell you? Why would she tell you, and not me?" he demanded.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Jac said.

"I found her medical file..."

"Ollie...".

"How many other people know? Am I the last one to find out?".

"It's only me and Hansen, as far as I know. Have you talked to her about it yet? Does she even know that you know?".

"No," he responded. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from outside, followed by urgent shouts. Everybody went silent. Oliver rushed out, followed by Jac and several others. People were pointing up at the roof. A dark figure stood on the edge, muttering to herself...

* * *

**Thank you! :D**

**Please review x**


	6. Sorry, sorry

Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed! :) I'm really really sorry for taking so long to update, and I don't have an excuse either. I hope this chapter is alright, and if you spot any mistakes please tell me.

* * *

Ollie's heart skipped a beat. Everything around him seemed to blur. The people around him were shouting, panicking, whilst he just stood there. He squinted up at the figure, but couldn't make out who it was, despite the fact that it was obviously a woman. The silhouette shuffled closer to the edge. "Promise me, you'll do what this says!" she yelled down.

"What is it? For god's sake, who ever you are, get off there," Jac shouted back.

"That is what I plan on doing. Just promise me,". From what Ollie could see, they were folding something. She threw it off the roof. It glided down till it reached them - a paper aeroplane. Nobody moved to pick it up. "Well, I guess this it is it then," she said as she placed her toes over the edge.

"Don't you..." Jac called back.

"No! This is my decision. Goodbye, Miss Naylor," she screamed, before stepping forward... and falling down. Ollie felt Jac's cold hands cover his eyes. He heard the dull thud as they landed. He pulled away from Jac's grasp, and rushed forward towards the body. It couldn't be her. Kneeling on the floor, he cleared her messy hair away from her face, whilst a pool of scarlet gathered around her head. "Come on, Ollie," a voice whispered into his ear. He turned round to see who it was, but they were dragging him away. But, he recognised their hands. "Tara?" he whispered. She turned round to face him. "Oh my goodness... I thought that was you...I thought it was my fault!" he grinned, whilst he hugged her. She looked up at him, and even though it was nearly dark, he could tell she was crying. "That was my patient," she said angrily.

"I know. Alice. I'm sorry," he replied. A team of paramedics rushed in front of the crowd of people that had gathered, and surrounded the young girl. They watched as they placed her in the ambulance, however Ollie knew she wouldn't have much longer, it was hopeless. He went to place a hand on Tara's shoulder, but she batted him away. Jac came over to them. "Ollie take Tara home with you. We are going to have to deal with this tomorrow, and you two have...stuff...to discuss. I'll see you later,".

"I'll be fine," Tara insisted.

"Well, I hope you're not. You've just watched someone die," Jac said before leaving. Ollie closed his hand round Tara's, and lead her away. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

She hadn't said anything in the car, instead she'd just looked wistfully out the window. Even now, sat on Ollie's sofa, she was still staring into space. He looked sadly over at her. He felt a mixture of anger, regret and relief swirling around inside him, and didn't know what to say. Placing a cup of coffee in front of Tara, he sat down next to her. "Thanks," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Tara,".

"I'm sorry too. I never really gave any thought to what Alice was going through, I was to caught up with my own problems,"."Yes, I'm sorry for that to, but what I meant was that I'm sorry for what happened with Chantelle. You have to believe me, she kissed me," he pleaded.

Tara took a sip of her drink."I believe you. Do you think it was my fault, that Alice died?" she murmured.

"How could it be? No, I don't. Look, you can sleep on here tonight, I'll see you in the morning. It's been a long day," Ollie sighed.

"Wait! I've got to explain something to you...something about me. I have got a..." she bit her tongue. "I've got a brain tumour. I did try to tell you before, but I couldn't find the right words or the right time," Tara exclaimed. She looked at his face, trying to read his expression. Ollie stood up slowly, and picked up her empty cup from the table. "I know," he whispered back.

"How could you?" she frowned.

"I'm not a doctor for nothing," he scoffed. "I read your medical file,".

She nodded."I'm sorry,".

"So am I. I thought you were the right one, but maybe I was wrong. This was a big thing you kept secret,".Tara looked down at the floor.

"Don't you want to be my boyfriend any more?" she enquired.

"Honestly, Tara? I don't know. I don't know if I can cope with losing anyone else,".

"I get it. You don't love me,".

"No. Of course I love you, it's just I don't know if I want to anymore," he replied.

"Was that a yes or no?" she asked sadly.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "See you in the morning,".

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope it was alright, and please review :)


End file.
